Sgòthein
|image= |region=Inner Colonies, Human Space |sector=FLEETCOM Sector 2 |system=Gaelic System |stars=1, 61 Virginis |moons=1, Nairm |satellites= |rotation=19 hours |orbit= |diameter=8,003 kilometres (3,730 miles) |terrain=*Mountainous and rocky, with many ravines and craters *Widespread deserts with expansive tundra areas but few forests *No major oceans with few steep lakes |gravity=0.69 G |temperature=-67oC to 29oC (-89oF to 84oF) |climate=Dry and windy |atmosphere=*Nitrogen (69%) *Oxygen (19%) *Krypton (9%) *Hydrogen (2%) *Other gases (<1%) |species= |technology tier=3 |government=Democratic elected |population= |demonym=Sgòthian |continents= |countries= |cities= |industries=*Mining *Agriculture |affiliation=* *Free Commonwealth of Falkirk }} Sgòthein, designated as Gaelic VI in its system, is the second colonised world from its sun and the least populated world in its system. A modest-sized arid world, Sgòthein's hilly surface was crossed with vast ravines, winding caves and constantly uplifted slabs of rock which all helped give the planet its characteristic cracked appearance when viewed from orbit. These geological features allowed easy access to the planet's riches, and for much of its history Sgòthein remained the chief mining world in its sector despite dangers from its lithosphere and limited biosphere. These same features also prevented it from becoming urbanised, with most of its settlements being large farming communities near mineral refineries. Sgothein was one of the first extra-solar colonies whose colonists were not sourced or backed from any of Earth's countries. Instead, most of Sgothein's population came from Falkirk and Circumstance, with the venture itself funded by the Eridiani Mining Corporation (EMC), resulting in many colonists having a background from the broader European continent. History Colonisation Falkirian War for Independence Demographics Languages Politics Religion Military and Armed Groups Government Military Vehicles and Equipment UNSC Garrison Rebel Factions Industry Manufacturing Mining The single largest source of income in the entire system, Sgothein's mining industry is almost universally recognised as the only thing which prevents the planet from being utterly forgotten by the galaxy at large. Since the turn of the century, almost half a dozen major mining corporations have made such significant investments that they each employ more than 50 million people each, with many more smaller groups spaced around the planet. This is despite Sgothein's award wage being much higher than most comparable colonies. The reason for so many companies competing here is not only the ease of retrieving the ores, but also because of its richness in various types of gas. Many gases found in its lithosphere are particular valuable, with Deuterium for fusion reactors and noble gases for both stabilising agents and dilution for terraforming atmospheres being plentiful here. In this regard, the ores are more-or-less a bonus for those who have the equipment; many such companies do not have this and instead hire out traditional mining companies to retrieve the ores in exchange for a cut of the profits. Agriculture Geography Surface Appearance Visually, Sgothein appears as a more rugged form of the stereotypical desert planet, with its surface being a variation of dirty greys and browns, with white mountain peaks and dark blue lakes dotting the surface. The yellows of true deserts aren't too common, only being found in the valleys between mountain ranges and the stone plateaus. Climate Lithosphere Biosphere Fauna Flora Trivia *The planet's name is a combination of the Scottish Gaelic words "sgòthan bheinn", which roughly translates to "light mountain". This is a reference to the planet's light density and numerous pockets of gas. Notes Category:UEG Inner Colonies Category:Gaelic Saga Category:CC Locations